


All Wrapped Up with a Bow

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable lovers being cute, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Magnus being cute and getting a cute puppy for Alec, Multi, Said puppy being Jace, Threesome, plotwhatplot, smutwithnoplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: There isn't any better present, than a cute puppy with a bow around his neck and Magnus knows just the willing puppy to do just that.





	All Wrapped Up with a Bow

Magnus waited, sprawled out on the couch, for Alexander. He knew the other would be home soon which was why he had done this. It was close to Christmas and he had this very wicked plan for his lover. Lovers actually but other said one was the plan. A present if you would for the archer. Magnus had made sure to make him look nice and pretty for their third when he got home. Which should be. Right. About.Now. And Magnus was not wrong, he heard the click as the door opened and he grinned over at Alexander. Who looked a little exhausted but the Warlock was hopeful that he could help with that with his gift. Alexander did notice as soon as he stepped in that it was oddly quiet and he arched a brow over at his boyfriend who smoothly got to his feet and came over. Magicking Alec's weapons to their spot by the door and he tugged him into a soft kiss. Alexander happily returned it even leaning into the kiss when Magnus pulled away. 

"Don't worry, there will be more of that, darling but I have a surprise for you. Its not quite Christmas I know but I just have the perfect gift for you. Well Jace and I do." Magnus gave a soft hum as he walked backwards towards the bedroom and Alec being curious followed him. 

"Just where is Jace?" It was very much accusing and a low chuckle escaped the Warlock. Oh Alec was very much going to find out and he slid ringed fingers into his lovers and tugged him into the bedroom. Stepping to the side so Alec could get a very good look at the scene before him. The room was lit with candles, magicked so they would not fall over or light anything on fire. He was not keen on putting that out. He had also changed the sheets, dark black ones adorned the bed and on said sheets, was Jace. On his hands and knees, comfortable or as comfortable as Magnus could make him. Blindfolded and gagged. His wrists tied to the headboard and there was a nice ribbon around his neck. Like a present. All wrapped up and waiting. He hadn't left Jace just like that though, he had prepped him for Alec, and left a vibrator inside him pressing barely against that bundle of nerves that could make Jace scream. Giving Jace a small amount of pleasure while they had waited for Alec. Who was staring at his parabatai with dark eyes and a wide grin came across Magnus' lips.

"Your gift, to share if you would like or you can have him all to yourself tonight. Either way, its up to you." Magnus was more than content with letting them be alone. He understood the bond between them and they shared so often that he didn't want to take this from him. He was also very content with watching too. 

"I want to share him. After all you both put so much thought into this and I have nothing for you. So I want to share this." Alec hadn't removed his eyes from Jace and Magnus ran his fingers lightly along Alec's jaw. 

"You give us you and that is all we both need. Come on, he's waiting for you and I don't want to tease him for too much longer. He's been so good. He deserves a reward." He leaned in to whisper the words in his lovers ear and that was all it took. Alec was already working on tugging clothes off and tossing them aside and boy did Magnus love it. He moved over to sit on the other's side of the bed, by Jace's head and he ran his fingers softly through blonde locks, earning a soft relaxed whine at the contact. "You did so good, waiting like this. So good. Alec is here. I'm going to undo the gag for you now." He slipped his fingers into it, tugging it from the blonde's mouth and he tossed it aside. It had only been so Alec wouldn't hear him. Jace could be quite loud. The blonde licked his lips once the gag was gone and a soft pleased sound escaped his lips, more so when Alec had himself settled behind his parabatai. Fingers probing and pulling the vibrator and tossing it aside with a low growl. Magnus leaned back against the headboard, still fully dressed as he watched the two. It was such a very nice show. 

"You are so gorgeous Jace, so gorgeous." Alec's hands went grip Jace's ass and spread his cheeks a little before he shifted so he could delve in and tease his tongue along his stretched rim before teasing it in and out. Earning soft whimpers from Jace, before really going at it. And those whimpers turned to moans and the blonde found it very hard to hold still and moved as much as he could with his hands bound. Magnus raised his hand and brushed his fingers through the air teasing his magic over Jace's skin and the blonde reacted so beautifully. Crying out for them both and digging his nails into his palms. He was close already but Magnus knew he would wait until he had permission and he continued to tease until Alec pulled back. A wide grin on his lips as he leaned over Jace to whisper in his ear. It was still loud enough that Magnus could hear. "You want to undress our Warlock and use your mouth on him while I prep you for what we talked about a couple of nights ago?" Magnus perked at this, and curiosity and thrill went through him. Just what has his wicked angels been planning? Jace nodded, and Alec reached to undo the blindfold and laid it aside before shifting to untie his wrists. Magnus normally would have done it but he was currently so focused on them, he spaced. And both angels noticed it and shared a smirk. 

Magnus was fucked and in a very pleasant way. Jace moved, straddling Magnus as he slowly slid the shirt over Magnus' head and tossed it off the bed. He left the necklaces on. It was a kink that both angels had but Jace in particular like gripping them and just seeing them against Magnus' naked chest. Jace grabbed ahold of the Warlock's thigh and tugged him down to lay on his back, earning soft laughter. Oh Magnus loved seeing their strength. It was so very thrilling and he was more than keen to let them do as they wanted. The blonde shifted to kiss slowly down his chest and he teased his tongue over Magnus' other Warlock mark. His navel, before nipping and quick fingers tugged the rest of the Warlock's clothes off. Alec had kept the bow on and Jace had made no move to remove it either, so neither did Magnus. But he did tease his fingers along the skin above it as Jace nuzzled against his hip. They teased that Magnus was cat like but Jace had his moments especially during sex. The sounds he made, and how much he relaxed under petting. Very much a cat at points.

Magnus kept his eyes on Jace as the blonde slowly left open mouthed kisses against the head of the Warlock's length before slowly taking him in to his mouth. Wasting no time in taking nearly all of Magnus into his mouth. Making the Warlock let out a soft growl as he tangled long fingers into Jace's hair. Making it more messy than it already was. Painted nails scrapped lightly over the other's scalp as Jace bobbed his head. Using his tongue to trace along the under side every time he went down and it was driving Magnus crazy. Absolutely, even more crazy when Jace groaned around him. The vibrations making the Warlock lose that calm control and he bucked his hips up into the delicious warmth. Jace's noises only increased around him, he loved having his mouth fucked, and that with Alec's archer fingers hitting that bundle of nerves so perfectly. Jace was a mess between them, a very gorgeous mess. Alec kept up the teasing before slowly removing his fingers and grabbing a hand of the bow, and tugging Jace back. Gentle and Jace followed. Leaning back into Alec, that smirk coming back to both the Shadowhunter's lips and Magnus groaned softly. He didn't think he had been harder than he was right now, something wicked was going on and he wanted it. So badly. He wanted it all. 

"Oh just tell me already before I lose the little semblance of control that I have." This earned soft chuckling from Alec, who had an arm firm around Jace's waist, supporting him as the other hand played through his hair. 

"Jace brought wanting to have both of us." A confused look came over Magnus' features. 

"He already does...." 

"No..not like that Mags. I mean at the same time, fucking me. Both of you." Jace mumbled it softly as he caught the Warlock's gaze and a light blush covered his cheeks. Magnus did very much love that no matter how much time he spent with his angels, both or one of them would still blush. It was adorable and sexy. Especially Jace who tried so hard to hide it. Magnus groaned at the pure imagine of it before shifting up to curl his fingers around one of Jace's wrist and pull him closer. Alec let him go but stayed close as he watched his two lovers. Jace automatically shifted to straddle Magnus and the older placed one hand at his lower back before using his other hand to pull Jace into a soft kiss. 

"You are so beautiful when you blush and how could I ever say no to something that you desire. Of course I want this." He stole another kiss before shifting to tease against Jace who grinded down against him before placing his hands on Magnus' chest and slowly lowering himself on to the Warlock's length. A low groan escaped them both and Magnus' nails dragged down along the other's back. Trailing his magic along skin as Jace slowly rode him. The blonde so focused on what he was doing, he didn't even notice Alec coming up behind him. Not until warm lips were trailing along his neck and hands moved to hold his hips still. Making a frustrated sound come past the blonde's lips. Magnus bit back his own groan, finding it very hard to hold still himself. But he knew what Alec was going to do and he didn't want Jace to get hurt so he kept his self control in check. Alec had his chest against Jace's back, and moved one hand from Jace's hip to himself to guide his length to press against Jace and against Magnus' length.

"Remember Jace if its too much we stop. Don't try to push yourself through it for us. This is for you to enjoy." He waited until Jace nodded before slowly pressing into him. Taking it slow. Jace was so full with Magnus already and it wasn't something they could rush into. Magnus and Alec both felt the shudder that went through their puppy and both were quick to be soothing. Alec with soft kisses along the other's neck and shoulders as he kept his pace slow. Biting back the groan at how good it felt as he settled deep in him. Nestled against Magnus. Magnus trailed his fingers along Jace's chest and down to wrap fingers around his length. Stroking softly with a touch of magic to help him get through the discomfort. Jace took things well and he was doing perfect with this too, it felt perfect and the Warlock was having such a difficult time not moving. The friction was going to be heavenly and Jace's muscles clenched down on both of them so good. He could feel Alec against him, and he could feel the twitch as he tried not to move, but they both waited for Jace. Letting him give them permission. 

Said puppy was clenching and unclenching his hands against Magnus' chest as he breathed slowly. There was a little pain on his features but honestly Jace didn't think it was all as bad as he might have thought. Just a string as he was stretched more than he was used to. But other than that he adjusted quickly and he leaned back more into Alec as he gave a shift of his hips and oh fuck. That hit just right. "Move, fucking move. I swear I will hit one of you if you don't fucking move."This drew soft chuckles from both of Jace's lovers and Magnus let Alec shift first. Letting him find the rhythm that was good before joining to match. Listening at the soft whines that fell past their puppy's lips. Whines that turned into louder moans and screams when they hit just right. It didn't take long for the three of them to get lost in this. Alec came first, the friction and Jace's soft cries and he came, bucking his hips up hard. His fingers digging in hard enough to Jace's hips to leave bruises and he muffled his own cry by biting down on Jace's shoulder.

"Fuck." Jace hissed out between clenched teeth at the bite and he slowed the movement of his hips, Alec's breathing heavy in his ear before he slowly pulled out and Jace made a frustrated sound at that before Magnus took advantage and flipped them so he could have Jace beneath him. Alec moving to take up the spot the two had once preoccupied as he watched them. Trying to catch his breath. A wide grin on his lips as he watched his two lovers. He loved watching them and the control they lost around each other. It was one thing to be with Magnu and Jace each but it was another thing entirely to watch them together. To see all that stubbornness and such vanish from Jace. Because the blonde knew that Magnus would not let him get away with it and he would take control. Something Jace needed but never spoke about. Magnus himself showed a rougher side with Jace, more demanding and in control. Magnus was normally always more flexible but there were time like right, where he held Jace down and took him. Ringed fingers wrapping around Jace's throat as picked up the pace. Hard and rough. 

It didn't take long for that to bring Jace over the edge and he cried out, a mix of curses and both of their names and Alec moved quick to press his lips to Jace's as he spilled onto his stomach. Alec kissed Jace slowly as he came down from that high and he caught the deep groan from Magnus as he reached his own. Jace was melted beneath them both, returning the kiss with a soft sigh. Soft sounds escaped him as their Warlock pulled out and moved to lay down on Jace's other side. A quick snap of fingers cleaned them up and both of Jace's lovers rested gently against him, placing soft kisses against his skin and making sure he was okay. Fingers brushed damp locks out of his face and Jace eventually let out a huff that was followed by a laugh. 

"Stop it, you are suffocating me with your affection." He gave a light smack to Alec's chest who was the one more against him. This earned soft chuckling and both settled more down where Jace could get comfortable between them. Magnus still playing with his hair as golden eyes fell shut. A soft smile on the Warlock's lips. 

"Did you like your present Alexander. I do have more but I thought this would be good for all of us. After everything to have a relaxing night." Alec nearly choked at this being relaxing. He wouldn't exactly say that's what it was, but it did take the tension away and Jace he knew needed that most of all. It was good, it was much than good. 

"It was perfect Mags, you know I love you spoiling us and giving us the chance to spoil you. It was good to have something other than work to focus on. We haven't had much time and I like this. When its just three of us. I love you and Jace so much." 

"I love you too Alexander and Jonathan as well." Magnus knew not to say that directly to Jace, he knew the blonde hated that name. But Jace was also asleep or so Magnus thought. Until said blonde mumbled at the two of them, sounding very ready to head to bed and very frustrated they weren't. 

"I love you both too, now can you shut up and stop talking. I'm tired now and I want you to cuddle me. We can do the I love you's and lovey dovey stuff in the morning. Give me your fucking attention so I can sleep." Jace huffed as he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face against the pillows. Alec arched a brow at his parabatai before settling to rest with one arm wrapped over Jace and Magnus did the same, trailing his fingers along Alec's arm. And he nuzzled against blonde locks as they all settled. 

"You are so very demanding sweetheart." 

"I said shut up Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> Explain to me why I haven't written more stuff with Magnus, he is so much fun to write. I have such a fun time doing it and it comes to me so much easier than some of my other stuff. *mentally making a note to stick to writing Malace, Malec, and Sapahel*
> 
> Doing a fic for every day up until the 25th. Message me here for any pairing requests or on twitter @playful_tricks. I will get to all that I can, more fics will be coming out by the end of the week.


End file.
